Neuhaus
About Neuhaus is Talmoria's second-largest city after Lesako, with over 7 million inhabitants in 4111, and it's capital. It was founded by Reinhold Siegmund Norden in 2754. In 3953, the name was changed from Nordenburg to Neuhaus. History Early Colonial Era The area surrounding modern-day Neuhaus is rough and rather mountainous. The region was unpopulated with a few nomadic herdsmen travelling through the area. The first Artanians to visit the area were the Duntrekkers in about 1531 who set up a small fort and trade post in the area. The Duntrekkers called the area Koula, after the leader of the local Bintuko tribe(Bintukkers). It was the site of a major battle during the wars between the Duntrekkers and Dundorf. By 1650, it had become the site of a town formed by immigrants, said to have arrived from Luthori, Dundorf, and Likatonia. Control of the area would change time several times between major colonial powers it was a center of the profitable international slave trade in the 18th century. For most of the 18th century the city was part of the Luthori Orange Colony. The colonial politics focused on commerce and some exploration of the unoccupied territories. When all of Talmoria achieved independence from Luthori in 1996 it had 23,000 citizens. However, the new government quickly collapsed and the entire country dissolved into anarchy characterized by ethnic and racial violence. During this time period the city fended off numerous assaults by Asli tribes. Eventually, in the year 2100, the city was sacked and burned to the ground by the Bintuko tribe. This was followed by days of grave atrocities and looting towards the citizens of the city. The site would remain ruins until repopulation by Likatonian and Hulstrain colonists. By the 2300s the was comprised of numerous small towns and village with a total population of 200,000. The area became an incorporated city under the name "Nordenburg" in 2354. It was named after its founder Reinhold Siegmund Norden. For most of its history it was a city of moderate importance and served as a center of trade in northwestern Talmoria. It was also a bastion of Hulstrian culture and political influence in Talmoria for nearly a millennia. Husltrian Renaissance Nordenburg, like much of the country, came under the influence of Hulstria and large amount of colonists. For hundreds of years the city would flourish and grow under Hulstrian leadership. The ruling class, made up of Hulstrians, used enslaved Aslis to build large the city and manage their expansive plantations. During this period the city and surrounding regions went through drastic changes. The new Hulstrian gentry were unhappy with the hilly and mountainous terrain of their city. This led to one of the largest infrastructure projects in Talmorian history in which slaves and dynamite were used to completely level the terrain. It's estimated that nearly 200 sq. meters were leveled, with the use of dynamite, to make way for plantations and mansions. Slaves were utilized to move the rubble and debris to coasts of Talmoria where it was used as landfill. Neuhaus Era The city is also home to some of Talmoria's most prolific and infamous leaders. The founder of the Neuhas dynasty, King Matthaeus von Nordenburg, was born in the city. The city of "Nordenburg" became the capital of Talmoria in the 3500s during early Neuhaus rule. As the new capital, the city flourished as its cultural, political, and economic influence grew. However, King Matthaeus abolished slavery early in his reign. The ruling Husltrians were unhappy when the Asli slaves were elevated to full citizens. This would lead to racial instability in the city and other parts of the country until the outbreak of the Asli War of Independence and the formation of the Commonwealth several decades later. In the 3600s, the city would go into decline after the formation of the Commonwealth of Talmoria and Aslistan when the the royal court moved to Tajabad(now Lesako), the ancient capital. Much of its influence was lost as intellectuals, artisans, and politicians moved from the city. However, local Asli influence rose with the exodus of Hulstrian intellectuals. As Asli influence rose the name "Neuhaus" , which is the Esinsundized name for Nordenburg, came into popular usage. Neuhas and all of Talmoria would later be ravaged by large periods of instability and war after the dissolution of the Commonwealth. The whole country declined as people fled to other countries from the violence. Modern Times The city was again made the capital of Talmoria 4081 under a western lead government headed by a Darnussian minority party (The Maroon Engelhart Party). During this time the city saw huge investments in infrastructure and education. Demographics Although the city of Neuhaus has had a storied Hulstrain past it is not pre-dominantly Asli. Ethnicity WIPCategory:Cities Category:Talmoria Category:Cities in Talmoria Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Esinsundu Empire